


Best Damn Woman I Had Ever Seen

by Eggums



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Stephanie Rogers becomes Captain America, Steve Rogers is born a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggums/pseuds/Eggums
Summary: Stephanie Rogers poses for a Captain America propaganda poster showcasing her all-American body and the iconic Shield!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Best Damn Woman I Had Ever Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Art for an upcoming story of mine featuring Tony Stark and Stephanie Rogers as Captain America.
> 
> Title from AC/DC, "Shook Me All Night Long"


End file.
